We're All A Little Different
by ImmortalArtisan
Summary: Rogue is in SHIELD when Loki attacks New York. Hoping to subdue him, she touches him. But for some reason, she can't absorb his powers. Intrigued by the young mutant, Loki follows her, hoping to find out more. What will happen next? (Title and summary are subject to change. Rated T for language and violence. Slightly AU.)
1. Chapter 1

**I was so frakking bored, so I made this up. It's obviously a ridiculous pairing, but somehow it makes so much sense.**

**It's a little AU, because Iceman picked Shadowcat over Rogue. And, Darcy and Jane stayed in New York, hidden at SHIELD HQ. ****Also, some of the X-Men are at SHIELD (Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine). It's during Avengers, so we got deranged Loki.**

**Rated T for language and violence.**

**Rogue/Loki (I know, right? But it was niggling at my mind, so it happened.)**

* * *

><p>A pretty auburn-haired young woman was walking around the SHIELD facility, muttering to herself, tucking her white bangs behind her left ear.<p>

"How do I find my way around this goddamn place?" She looked around the base, watching agents shuffle around, giving her dirty looks.

"Freak..." she heard some people mutter among themselves. "Don't let her touch you, you might not wake up..." an agent jeered. The young mutant shrunk into herself, trying to block their mocking gazes.

"Oh shut up!" A voice shouted. "You have no right to talk about shit about her, you asshats. Like you're any better!" The mutant looked up to see a blue-eyed brunette wearing glasses. She was clad in a baggy sweater and jeans, a red beanie on her head. She walked up to the stunned woman, extending a hand.

"'Sup, I'm Darcy. And you are?" The auburn haired mutant made sure her gloves were on, and grasped Darcy's hand, shaking it. "I'm Rogue." Darcy's eyes widened, and Rogue's heart sank. _Great, a potential friend, gone. _"Whoa! You're that awesome mutant!" Rogue's head snapped up, her mouth gaping.

"What?" she said, shocked. "I totally love you! You have, like, the coolest powers ever!" Darcy babbled on and on, but Rogue wasn't listening, stuck in her own thoughts. _She wants to be my friend, even if she knows what I am. _She was snapped out of her musing by Darcy tapping her shoulder.

"Hello? Earth to Rogue?" Darcy waved her hand in Rogue's face. "Huh?" Darcy sighed. "I said, do you want me to show you to your room?"

"Sure." Darcy grabbed Rogue's bicep, careful to not touch any of Rogue's skin. She tugged on Rogue's arm, leading her towards her room. "Your room has a similar number to mine, so we might be neighbors." Darcy chattered. After several minutes of tugging, they stopped at a door. Darcy looked at the number. "Wow, your room number is really, really similar to mine."

She typed in the code, assuming a super spy air. "Your room number is the code. Tell no one." The doors slid open, and Darcy walked in, her arms in an exaggerated welcoming gesture. "This is your-Holy shit!" Rogue jumped, getting into a battle stance. "What? What?" Darcy's azure eyes widened. "This is my room, with another bed in it." She turned to the auburn-haired mutant. She grinned. "We're gonna be roomies!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**This is just a test run, so if you like it, tell me.**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of We're All A Little Different! I hope y'all liked the first chapter, so...here's the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rogue dropped her duffel bag in the front of her bed. She sat down, taking it all in. Darcy was furiously typing away on her laptop.<p>

"What are you doin'?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, hacking into the SHIELD cameras." she replied, not taking her eyes from the screen. Rogue nodded. Then, her head whipped around to look at Darcy. "What? What are ya doin' that for?" Darcy grinned.

"Because, one of my idols, Natasha Romanoff, is questioning our alien prisoner." Rogue scoffed lightly. "There's no such things as aliens." Darcy snorted. "Wanna bet?" She beckoned Rogue over with her hand. Rogue walked towards her, fixing her eyes on the screen.

There was two people in the room, one a petite redhead that Rogue assumed was Natasha Romanoff. The other was a male in a glass cage. He was quite attractive, with dark hair that reached his shoulders, pale skin, and iridescent emerald-green eyes. He was clad in black, gold, and green, the clothes a mixture of leather, cloth, and metal.

Darcy noticed that Rogue was staring at the man, and smirked. "That's Loki Odinson. Well, Laufeyson. He's an Asgardian, an alien race that seem to be gods. He's apparently a wickedly awesome sorcerer."

"And you're sure he's locked up? He seems dangerous." she asked cautiously. "I'm pretty sure. Well, Nick Fury is." They turned their attention back to the screen. Loki had stopped pacing, a small smirk on his face.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki purred, the rich, velvety timbre sending a shiver down Rogue's spine. He turned to the redheaded assassin, who was standing in front of him, her face impassive.

"But you figured I'd come." Natasha answered. "After...After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a _friend_, a _balm_. And I would cooperate." Loki grinned charmingly, but his eyes were insane.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." The assassin cut straight to the point, not wanting to get caught up in Loki's malicious banter. Loki's eyebrows lifted. "I'd say I've _expanded _his mind." The Black Widow walked towards a chair, her eyes not leaving the god of mischief.

"And once you've _won. _Once you're _king of the mountain_." Natasha Romanoff crossed her arms. "What _happens_ to his mind?" Loki's eyes glinted. "Ooh..." he breathed out. "Is this _love_, Agent Romanoff?" The Russian scoffed lightly. "Love is for _children_. I owe him a debt."

"Tell me." Loki motioned for the redhead to sit down. "Before I work for SHIELD, I-uh..." Natasha slid soundlessly into the metal chair, smiling slightly. "...well, I made a name for myself. I have a _very specific_ skill-set. I didn't care who I used it for- _or on_. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way." Her blue-green gaze became faraway, as if she was recollecting past events, and Rogue wondered what she was thinking about. "Agent Barton was sent to kill me. But he made a _different_ call."

"And what would you do if I vowed to spare him?" Loki asked. Natasha smirked slightly. "Not let you out." she answered. Loki chuckled softly. "_Ah, no. But I like this_! Your world in the balance, and you bargain for the life of _one man_?"

"Regimes fall everyday. I tend to not weep over that, I'm Russian." Natasha shook her head absentmindedly. "Or, I _was_."

"And what are you _now_?" Loki asked, his head cocked to the side. "It's really not that complicated." Natasha answered. She stood up, crossing her arms. "I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." She smiled confidently.

"Can you? Can you _wipe out that much red_?" Loki's eyes narrowed. "Drakoff's daughter? São Paulo? The hospital fire?" Loki stood up. "_Barton_ told me everything." He strode towards Natasha, and the redhead's eyes widened in fear. "Your ledger is _dripping, gushing_ red, and you think saving a man _no more virtuous_ than _yourself_ will _change_ anything?!" Rogue's heart was hammering in her chest, even though the dark Asgardian wasn't even facing her. "This is the _basest_ sentimentality." Loki scoffed, shaking his head. "This is a _child_ at prayer. _Pathetic_!" The god spat.

"You _lie_ and _kill_ in the service of _liars_ and _killers_. You pretend to be separate, to have _your own code_, something that makes up for the _horrors_. But they are a _part_ of you, and they will _never_ go away."

Loki banged his fist on the glass, making Natasha flinch. Darcy wouldn't take her eyes off Natasha's face, and Rogue held her breath.

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you. _Slowly, intimately_, in _every_ way he knows you fear. And he'll wake up _just long enough_ to see his _good_ work, and when he screams _I'll split his skull_!"

Natasha turned away from the Asgardian, her shoulders shaking. "This is my bargain, _you mewling quim_!"

"You're a monster." Loki grinned, his eyes deranged. "Oh no." he rasped, his voice sending a cold shiver down Rogue's spine. "_You_ brought the monster." Natasha's shoulders stopped shaking, and turned to Loki, no sign of tears on her face. "So, Banner? That's your play?" she inquired, a glint of triumph in her ocean blue gaze. Loki looked taken aback, his eyes widening. "What?" he managed, his eyes puzzled. Natasha turned, walking away. She spoke into her earpiece, relaying information to someone.

Rogue leaned towards Darcy. "She's good." Darcy just nodded, her eyes shining with awe. Natasha pivoted on her heel, bowing slightly. "Thank you, for your _cooperation_." She exited the room, leaving Loki dumbfounded. Rogue looked at his expression. "Darcy?" The bespectacled brunette turned to the mutant. "Hmm?"

"Could you take a quick picture of Loki for me?" Darcy nodded. She tilted the laptop towards Rogue. "Knock yourself out." Rogue studied Loki's facial expression. Loki appeared bewildered, but his emerald eyes betrayed a gleam of malicious triumph. _Why would he be triumphant? Natasha foiled his plan. Unless... _The ground shook, knocking Rogue into the desk.

Rogue recovered, racing out the door. "Where are you going?" Darcy called. Rogue pulled off her gloves. "To stop Loki."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! So, hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**tx peppa: Haha! Glad you like this!**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say, but hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Rogue ran towards the interrogation room, remembering the schematics of SHIELD that Wolverine had showed her. She heard the sound of wind rushing, and ran into the room, ducking in the shadows. The glass cage was gone, a gaping hole there instead. Loki was by the control panel, a maniacal grin on his face. He strode out of the room. Rogue followed him. She jumped up, grabbing onto a metal pipe.<p>

"Hey, Laufeyson!" Loki turned, and was met with two feet hitting his chest. He stumbled, and Rogue jumped down, flipping in midair. She landed on her feet, and ran towards Loki. He smirked, shooting a green bolt of energy at her. She backflipped over it, grinning.

"Who are you?" Loki growled. "Why would I tell you? Now, are you gonna be a coward and use your magic, or are you gonna fight me?" She aimed a kick to Loki's throat, but he neatly dodged it. He caught her foot, and twisted it, making her fall on the ground. "You will answer my question. Who are you?" Rogue struggled to get up, but Loki held her down with magic.

"Rogue. My name is Rogue." She kicked up into Loki's stomach, but cried out in pain as she heard a sickening crack from her ankle, pain lancing through her leg. "I am a god, mortal. You cannot hurt me." He pulled her up, seizing her throat. He lifted her up by her throat, the mutant's toes frantically brushing the ground. Rogue's hands flew to her throat, attempting to pry his hand off, but his grip was iron.

"You have an interesting accent, not like the others. Where is it from?" Rogue's breathing began to labor. "It's Southern. I'm from Mississippi." Rogue decided that it would be beneficial for her to subdue him. She reached out and brushed his cheek with her hand, but nothing happened.

Loki looked bewildered. "What are you trying to attempt?" he inquired. _Why isn't it working? It should have kicked in by now._ Rogue touched his forehead, and there was nothing. "Why isn't it working?" she muttered. "What?" Rogue looked up in panic. _He can't find out! _"Tell me. I don't think you want me reading your mind."

Rogue looked stubbornly ahead, not willing to divulge her secret. Loki sighed. "Have it your way." He released her throat, and wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her. Rogue's heart pounded. She breathed in his unique scent of freshly fallen snow and the intriguing scent of magic. Loki placed his hand on Rogue's forehead.

Rogue cried out, feeling her memories pour out, every emotion, thought, and memory flooding her mind. She felt the pain and panic of when she first discovered her powers, the distrust and fear of the X-Men, the happiness and peace of finding her place in the Xavier Institute, the love and joy of falling in love, the hurt and betrayal of her love picking someone else, the despondency and loneliness of everyone fearing her, and the excitement and apprehension of finding a friend.

Loki drew out of her mind. Rogue shook, silent tears rolling down her face, emotions overwhelming her. "Interesting." Loki purred. "You aren't an ordinary mortal after all, are you, _Anna Marie_?" Rogue drew in a shuddering breath, her eyes wide with fear and panic. "H-how do you know my name?" Rogue stammered. "I read your mind, obviously. You seem to have a special power, the ability to absorb powers, skills and memories. Was that what you were trying to attempt to do with me?"

Loki grinned, a sinister and impossibly delicious idea coming to mind. "You wanted my memories, darling? Then you shall have them." Rogue tried to pull away, shaking her head frantically. "No. No. Please, no! _No_!" Loki grasped her hand, and memories upon memories filled her mind. She arched her back, crying out.

Loki dropped her, walking away. Rogue backed up against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest. She began to rock back and forth, tears streaming down her face, body racked with shuddering sobs. A particularly painful memory emerged, desperation and anger coursing through her veins.

* * *

><p><em>"The Casket wasn't the only you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki took slow, deliberate steps to the man he called his father. Odin slightly hung his head, sorrow filling his one eye.<em>

_"No." Odin gazed steadily at his youngest son. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small, for a Giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die." Odin paused. "Laufey's son."_

_"_Laufey's_ son?" Loki echoed. "Yes." Odin answered. The dark prince's eyes darted about, and he began to breathe heavily. "Why?" he breathed out, his voice fluttering. "You were knee deep in Jotun blood. _Why_ would you take me?"_

_"You were an innocent child." Odin said. "No," Loki broke in, "you took me for a purpose. What was it?" Odin hesitated. "_Tell me_!" Loki screamed, his voice full of desperation, icy tears running down his face, agony etched in his features. "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, a permanent peace. Through you." Loki's breathing became soft and shuddering. "What?" he gasped. "But that no longer matters now."_

_Loki looked away, his face full of disbelief. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up, _here_, until you have a use for me?" Odin sighed. "Why do you twist my words?"_

_"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?" Tears were freely falling down Loki's face. "You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth." Loki's forehead was furrowed, a hint of fear in his eyes. "What? Because I-I-I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Odin murmured a soft 'No', but his voice was drowned out by Loki's._

_Loki's voice turned harsh and low, hissing and poisonous as a snake's. "It all makes sense now, why you favored _Thor_ all these years," Odin sat heavily down on the steps, arm reached out, silently entreating his son to cease. Loki paid no heed, spitting venomous words at his adopted father. "because no matter how much you claimed to love me," Odin fell back, attempting to grab Loki's arm, "you couldn't have a _Frost Giant_ sitting on the throne of Asgard."_

_Loki leaned over Odin, the latter's breathing shallow and wheezing. His arm fell, and his eyes slid shut. Fear and worry filled the dark-haired god's gaze. He shakily touched Odin's hand, hesitantly holding it. "Guards!"_

* * *

><p>Tony Stark found Rogue in the hallway, her ankle swollen, a bruise on her throat, her muttering 'Leave me alone, go away' over and over. He scooped her up, carrying her to the infirmary, haunted by Rogue's fevered whispers.<p>

Loki watched Rogue, grinning. _This is absolutely perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>Done, y'all!<strong>

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, please, PLEASE review. I could really use the support.**

**Tx peppa: Thanks for your support! Glad you liked it, and hope you liked this chappie!**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


End file.
